Our lab has been focused on how cells sense and respond to DNA damage. We have been very active n elucidating the structures sensed by the DNA damage response sensors. Through work in both yeast and mammals we have established an outline of the signal transduction pathway that is activated in response to DNA damage. This pathway consists of a protein kinase cascade. We have been very interested in understanding how the DNA damage response controls various aspects of cell cycle regulation and have therefore studied the cell cycle as well. In order to understand how the DNA damage response accomplishes its goals, it is imperative we identify the substrates of the kinases activated in response to DNA damage and elucidate the function of these substrates.